Vals
by LacieBaskerville1278
Summary: Un baile, una noche especial, sentimientos nuevos y viejos, enredos y celos más. La princesa Kougyoku deberá afrontar sus sentimientos y aprender de ellos para encontrar la felicidad y...esperen ¿una boda?
1. Principio

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

En el reino de Alma Toran se preparaban para festejar en grande el decimo sexto cumpleaños de su principe, por lo cual el pueblo se encontraba regocijado ya que su príncipe era muy amado y querido por todos gracias a su bondad y amabilidad. Y por esta misma razón el rey y la reina habían llamado a los nobles de otros reinos para que acudieran a la gran celebración y fue justamente en este momento donde comienza nuestra historia.

 **Reino de Kou**

En el reino de Kou la más pequeña de las princesas se encontraba conversando con su mejor amiga, una noble descendiente de un largo linaje de guerreros poderosos conocidos como los Fanalis, en esta reunión el tema de nuevo para tristeza de la joven guerrera era de nuevo…

-¿Por que Morg?, porque Sinbad no puede fijarse en mí- decía tristemente la bella princesa de largos cabellos color fiusha y ojos de un rosa más pálidos, mientras abrazaba un cojín entre sus brazos y lloraba detrás del mismo.

-Por que sencillamente Kougyoku el rey Sinbad es un mujeriego que no está interesado en el matrimonio- expresaba sabiamente la joven Morgiana a su amiga esperando que esta al fin recapacitara sobre sus sentimientos hacia este hombre.

El rey de Sindria...Sinbad era un joven quien gracias a su inteligencia había podido forjar su propio reino, era además un hombre muy codiciado por las jóvenes de todas las cortes de todos los reinos ya que era un caballero muy apuesto, pero para desgracia de tantas además de su amiga el joven parecía no interesarse en sentar cabeza.

-Pero esa vez que bailamos en la fiesta de celebración de mi cumpleaños me dijo que no había otra joven que se compara ante mi belleza- decía la joven mientras exhalaba un suspiro mientras recordaba aquel bello momento que atesoraba en su corazón.

-Eso vieja bruja fue cuando tenías 10 años- para sobresalto de ambas damas la voz del mejor amigo de la joven hizo acto de presencia.

-Pero me lo dijo Judal-chan y es lo que cuenta- decía la joven mientras hacía un adorable puchero.

-Kougyoku odio admitirlo pero Judal tiene razón ya paso mucho tiempo de eso y las pocas veces que lo has vuelto a ver el...no te ha reconocido- decía un poco apenada hacia su amiga pues en ocasiones donde la pequeña princesa se acercaba a saludar a Sinbad este olvidaba su nombre o la confundia de reino. La princesa ante sus palabras no pudo más que apretar el cojín en su cara mientras soltaba un gritillo de frustración ante la mirada apenada de su amiga y la divertida de su mejor amigo.

-Aceptalo Kougyoku al rey idiota no lo atraparás y menos con esos atuendos de monja que te pones- decía Judal ante las dos chicas y ambas al escuchar tan ofensa no dudaron en lanzarle al joven todos los cojines que estaban a su mano en ese momento, logrando que el joven huyera del ataque mientras les gritaba un "malditas locas".

Después de esto la joven guerrera pudo notar como el ánimo de la joven princesa disminuía más si era posible.

-No le hagas caso a Judal, Kougyoku tu eres hermosa- le decía la joven para animar a su amiga.

-Tal vez él tiene razón Morgiana incluso Kourin también se burló de eso, pero yo quiero que alguien me ame por mi forma de ser no por mi cuerpo- decía la joven princesa mientras pensaba en su propia madre quien gracias a sus encantos pudo atrapar a su padre el rey cuando aún este estaba casado y ella nació de esta aventura, pero por fortuna su padre y madre murieron poco tiempo después de su nacimiento y su hermano mayor Kouen logró rescatarla a ella y a su hermano mellizo Kouha de que fueran abandonados a su suerte, pero eso no evitaba que sus medias hermanas se burlaran de Kougyoku gracias a su madre y es por eso que la joven evitaba vestir de forma provocativa, para evitar comentarios hirientes.

-Te entiendo amiga y fue justamente lo que me paso a mi, pense que nadie se fijaria en mi por mi fuerza pero Ali Baba apareció en mi vida y somos muy felices ahora- decía Morgiana tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

-Hacen una pareja adorable ustedes dos- decía la princesa pensando en sus dos amigos y su feliz futuro juntos.

-Así es, entonces porque no acudimos al baile de Alma Toran seguro que ahi conoceras a alguien más apuesto que el rey Sinbad, escuche que el príncipe Aladdin es muy apuesto y según Ali Baba es una persona muy amable- hablaba la joven con la esperanza de su amiga olvidará a su amor imposible.

-¿Principe Aladdin?, no lo conozco pero si es amigo de Ali Baba-kun me gustaria conocerlo- decía un poco más animada la joven ya que le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos.

-Entonces esta decidido iremos juntas a ese baile, así que vamos a buscar un atuendo lindo para ti y no, no lo eligiras tu- pues sabía que si Kougyoku escogía su propio vestido terminaría toda cubierta como siempre lo hacía.

-Pero Morg tu tampoco tienes buenos gustos en esto- decía la joven ya que su amiga prefería estilos más rudos fáciles para el combate a pesar de que ya nadie estaba en guerra su amiga aún conservaba ese gusto en particular.

-No pero conozco a alguien que nos ayudará con mucho gusto- decía sonriente la joven guerrera y la princesa al comprender a quien se refería no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la invadiera.

 _Una semana después._

 **Reino de Alma Toran**

-No no no no no no y no, no voy a salir vestida así- decía la princesa mientras se preparaba para el gran baile.

-Oh claro que si lo usaras, porque yo mismo me encargue de rasgar todas esas cortinas que trajiste, así que no tienes más opción que usar el vestido que elegí para ti- decía el pequeño príncipe hermano mellizo de la joven.

-Kouha como puedes ser tan cruel- decía la princesa con pequeñas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Eso fue algo excesivo Kouha-san- decía Morgiana al saber el porque había encontrado afuera de la habitación de la princesa una enorme cantidad de tela rota e incluso alguna quemada.

-Porque mi hermana es hermosa y debe demostrarlo para callarle la boca a todas esas malditas brujas que tenemos por hermanas mayores, así que sin protestar y ahora siéntate para que te pueda peinar esas orejas de conejo que tienes siempre- Kouha era conocido en el reino por ser un príncipe bastante temperamental pero también era sabido el enorme cariño que le tenía a sus hermanos mayores y a su hermana, pero además tenía un sentido de la belleza y de la estética muy bueno para ser un hombre en esa época, y fue por esto mismo que Morgiana le había pedido ayuda para arreglar a Kougyoku ese dia.

-Pero Kouha..-

-Sigue diciendo pero y te cortaré también el cabello- decía mientras sonreía tétricamente a su hermana.

-No diré nada, adelante Kouha nii-san- mientras se quedaba totalmente quieta a manos de su hermano.

….

MIentras tanto en otra habitación un joven de largo cabello azul se preparaba para festejar su cumpleaños, aunque no le gustaba asistir a este tipo de eventos ya que el prefería la vida de un viajero pero aún así lo hacía por su madre y su padre, bueno más bien su madre ya que su padre era un hombre como él, tranquilo al que no le gustaba los eventos públicos, pero contradecir a su madre daba mucho miedo.

-¿Estás listo Aladdin?- para sorpresa del joven entró su mejor amigo el cual tenia tiempo sin verle lo cual le hizo muy feliz.

-Ali Baba-kun cuanto tiempo sin verte- decía el joven príncipe mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿ya estas listo para bajar al baile?, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte- decía el joven de cabello rubio mientras en su rostro se podía notar un ligero sonrojo.

-Ali Baba-kun acaso ¿me presentaras a tu prometida?-

-Si de hecho si adivinaste-

-Felicidades Ali Baba-kun me encantaría conocerla-

-Entonces hay que bajar antes de que tu madre venga por nosotros- al decir esto último ambos recordaron el carácter de la madre del peliazul por lo cual corrieron hasta llegar al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

Estaban a punto de de cruzar la puerta cuando ambos fueron tomados de la parte de atrás de sus trajes, estaban a punto de reclamarle a la persona que los había detenido cuando sus quejas murieron en seco cuando pudieron ver detrás de ellos a Sheba...la madre de Aladdin sonreírles con una sonrisa que no denotaba nada bueno.

-Me pueden decir, ¿que creen que están haciendo?- decía la monarca.

-Mama estabamos a punto de entrar al baile- decía su hijo en el tono más inocente posible.

-Eso ya lo veo, a lo que me refería es porque no están utilizando sus máscaras-

-¿Máscaras?- preguntaron ambos jovenes confundidos y los dos notaron como la sonrisa de la reina se volvía más y más forzada...y temieron por su vida.

-Acaso tu padre no te lo dijo Aladdin- decía la reina mientras en su mente trataba de pensar en qué lugar se encontraba su esposo. El joven al entender el predicamento entre vender su alma al diablo o la de su padre al mismo, opto por lo que cualquier hijo cariñoso podría hacer.

-Papá no me dijo nada Mamá, lamento si te ofendi Ali Baba-kun y yo encontraremos unas máscaras- decía el pequeño regalándole una sonrisa a su madre quien al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo se quedo como piedra y él aprovechó para tomar a su amigo el cual estaba paralizado del miedo y escapar de ahí, lo último que escucharon antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo fue.

-¡SOLOMON JEHOAHAZ ABRAHAM!-

 **Notas de la autora: Esta historia nacio para ser de un sólo capitulo pero decidi darle la oportunidad de alargarla un poquito más, espero de corazón que les guste.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Antesala

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Reino de Alma Toran**

 **Habitación de Kougyoku Ren**

Mientras en el cuarto de la pequeña Ren, el príncipe finalizaba con sus arreglos para alivio de la misma princesa y de su mejor amiga.

-Listo, quedaste hermosa Gyoku- decía el joven mellizo con cariño a su hermana.

Kouha al dejar a la vista a Kougyoku pudo dejar que Morgiana apreciará el trabajo que había hecho... simplemente su amiga se veía hermosa, su cabello había sido peinado en un moño con varios mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro y estos estaba rizados de manera natural resaltando el fino rostro de la joven, pero el vestido era lo que robaba toda la atención, de un color rojo intenso que se ajustaba perfectamente a la figura de su amiga y el corte de la falda hacía parecer como si fuera una rosa que estuviera abriendo sus pétalos, además el corte permitía que su busto fuera marcado pero sólo para ser resaltado de manera natural y no exagerada, y en conjunto con el vestido llevaba un par de guantes de color negro.

-Te ves muy hermosa Kougyoku- le reconoció su amiga a la princesa mientras esta se sonrojada a lo dicho por su amiga y su hermano.

-No lo se, siento raro al tener los hombros desnudos- decía la joven mientras se tocaba los mismos haciendo un ademán de cubrirse los mismos.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación porque en ese mismo momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, con un intimidante adelante por parte de Kouha la puerta se abrió mostrando a otro joven alto de rasgos similares a los dos hermanos mellizos, era uno de sus hermanos mayores Koumei.

-Kouha…¿Kougyoku?- decía algo sorprendido el mayor ante el cambio drástico de su hermana.

-Koumei nii-sama, no me mires, me cambiaré de inmediato- decía completamente apenada la pequeña princesa ante la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué? si te ves muy bella...aunque siento que te falta algo- decía el joven mientras se acercaba a su hermana y ponía uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Aaaaaah! de que hablas hermano Mei, quedó perfecta!- nadie pudo detener el berrinche de Kouha quien se lanzó hacia Koumei para jalarle los cachetes haciendo que él mismo hiciera muecas graciosas para las dos chicas presentes.

-Ko..fa...kou...jka..bas..ta- en palabras inteligibles el príncipe mayor trataba de detener a su hermano menor.

-Kouha suelta a Koumei ni-sama, lo estás lastimado y tu te estas despeinando- dijo la princesa pues sabía que si había algo que no podía soportar Kouha era...despeinarse. Y fue justo después de esto que el chico soltó a su hermano mayor. Koumei después de esto solo pudo sobarse las mejillas.

-El baile está a punto de comenzar pero Kouen me pidió que viniera por ustedes ya que quiere que todos entremos juntos- dijo Koumei a sus hermanos.

-En ese caso yo me retiro Kougyoku, te veo en el baile...quiero buscar a Ali Baba- decía la joven fanalis a su amiga.

-Nos vemos en el baile Morg- decía la princesa antes de seguir a su hermano por lo pasillo del hermoso palacio del Reino de Alma Toran, siguieron un recorrido recto hasta que llegaron a una habitación muy espaciosa y estaban a punto de entrar cuando la puerta fue abierta y de ella salieron las medias hermanos de ambos mellizos, estas al verlos hicieron cara de desagrado aunque cuando miraron a Kougyoku lo hicieron incrédulas, ninguna hizo un comentario hasta que Kourin lo hizo.

-Vaya no era de esperarse que siguieras los pasos de la fulana de tu madre- decía mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Kougyoku quien ante la mirada de odio de su hermana no hizo más que agachar la mirada.

-Que no te cansas de lanzar veneno Kourin- detrás de la princesa una mano se posó en su hombro y en el de Kouha quien parecía a punto de lanzarse a ahorcar a su media hermana.

-Metete en tus asuntos Judar- mientras fulminaba al recién llegado.

-Jooo pero si me preocupo por mis asuntos...aunque deberías preocuparte tú de los tuyos, recuerda que eres la hermana mayor y ….soltera por cierto jajaja aunque en prueba de mi buena voluntad puedo comenzar a regalarte algún gato- decía socarronamente el joven, al comprender el comentario Kourin se alejó airada junto con el resto de sus hermanas.

-JAJAJAJA...la solterona de los gatos- reía Kouha después de entender lo dicho por Judar.

-Kouha eres un idiota lento- dijo Judar antes de dar media vuelta con Koumei y Kougyoku para ir entrar a la habitación dejando al joven príncipe riendo fuertemente en el pasillo...eso hasta entender lo dicho por el joven de cabellos negros.

-OYEEE!-

 **Habitación de Kouen Ren**

Al entrar ambos hermanos y el amigo de estos pudieron notar al emperador de Kou de espaldas pero al escuchar el escándalo de la risa de Kouha desde afuera dio media vuelta elegantemente hacia sus hermanos. Se quedó en silencio analizando a su pequeña hermana pues pudo notar lo cambiada que estaba y a decir por el diseño pudo saber que Kouha era el responsable de tal hazaña pero también pudo notar la mirada de dolor de su hermana y a juzgar por el hecho de que sus otras hermanas habían dejado la habitación pudo entender que Kourin había ofendido a Kougyoku por lo cual se acercó directamente a esta.

-Kougyoku te vez hermosa esta noche- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su hermana y depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Gracias Kouen nii-sama pero siento que no soy yo- decía apenada la chica mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Siempre has sido muy hermosa y no importa lo que los demás digan para mi tu siempre serás mi bella hermana- decía mientras colocaba en el cabello de la joven un pasador de cabello de color dorado.

-Kouen nii-sama-decía la joven totalmente emocionada por lo dicho por su hermano.

-Conserva ese pasador lo mande a confeccionar especialmente para ti- decía su hermano para regresar al lugar donde lo habían encontrado minutos antes.

-Lo cuidare mucho hermano- decía la joven mientras delineada cuidadosamente el pasador con sus dedos.

-Y a mi que me vas a regalar hermano En- decía Kouha mientras se ponía frente al mayor con la manos extendidas.

Kouen tomo lo primero que tenía en la mano y se lo dio a Kouha este emocionado al sentir algo entre sus manos miró y vio que era...un durazno, las carcajadas de Koumei y de Judar resonaron por toda la habitación.

-Chicos no sean desconsiderados con Kouha y tu mi amor como se te ocurre darle un durazno- decía mientras salía de una habitación contigua la reina Hakuei esposa de Kouen, quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de holanes rosas, y llevaba su largo cabello color negro a un hombro suelto pero rizado y tenía un tocado de flores lo cual la hacía lucir muy inocente.

-Hakuei nee-san tu si me comprendes- decía Kouha mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su "hermana mayor", aunque claro en un principio fue mal visto que Kouen tomará por esposa a su prima con el tiempo los Ren lo aceptaron y lo asimilaron, todos menos Koumei y Hakuryuu ya que ambos sentían que cada uno de ellos se había robado a su inocente hermano (a).

-Kouha te ves muy guapo como siempre lo mismo que tu Judar, tu como siempre Koumei y...Kougyoku o por todos los cielos te ves hermosa- decía la soberana mientras soltaba de golpe a Kouha para acercarse a la princesa.

-Gracias Hakuei nee-san- decía la joven de cabellos rosas.

-Debo admitir que no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí tal estilo pero te daré un último toque final, espera aquí- la joven reina reingreso de nuevo a la habitación de donde había salido para regresar rápidamente con algo entre las manos y por la posición todos los hombres en la habitación no pudieron observar que hacia hasta que Hakuei reveló lo que había hecho con Kougyoku.

-Ahora si estas lista- decía felizmente mientras mostraba a todos que en el peinado de la princesa ahora se encontraba adornado de varias camelias rojas que hacían resaltar aún más el tono de piel de la princesa y como el rostro de la misma era oculto bajo una máscara de color negro que le añadía una aura de misterio y para finalizar le coloco un poco de color rojo a sus labios volviendo estos más atractivos.

La joven princesa se acerco hacia un espejo para mirarse y quedó sorprendida del cambio y pensó que tal vez solo tal vez esta noche podría lograr lo que quisiera y dejó que un sentimiento de seguridad se apoderaba de ella.

-Creo que estoy lista para bajar al baile- decía Kougyoku mientras le sonreía a sus hermanos y mejor amigo.

.

.

Nadie pensaría que del otro lado de la habitación un joven príncipe se colocaba una máscara color plateado mientras algo dentro de él le decía que esta noche algo sorprendente estaba a punto de suceder.

-Vamos Ali Baba-kun estoy listo para bajar al baile- decía el príncipe Aladdin mientras sonreía a su mejor amigo para salir juntos de la habitación al mismo tiempo que otras personas y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina un color rosa fiusha llamó su atención, era una joven que pasaba justo frente de él, el príncipe se quedó inmóvil ante el latido de su corazón que lo paralizó.

 **Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a esta historia, solo quiero aclarar un punto importante y que se desarrollara en el próximo capitulo pues verán Koumei y Hakuei no se llevan bien, lo mismo Kouen y Hakuryuu por lo cuál les dejo a la imaginación lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **blue kirito: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, jajaja lo se ame el capitulo en el cual Kouha le hace trenzas a Aladdin y lo cuidadoso que es con su ropa, la verdad amo a todos los hermanos Ren, bueno menos a Hakuei jaja no me gusto su tirada de onda hacia Kouen, en alguna historia leí el término Rencesto y creo que si aplica a esta familia jaja.**

 **Ryder Van Rose: Puedo decir que me gusta mucho jugar con las diferentes facetas que nos mostraron de Kougyoku en el manga pero principalmente me gusta mucho el hecho de que realmente era muy fuerte en cuestión espiritual, yo nunca le hubiera perdonado a Sinbad que hubiera metido sus narices en el asunto de la guerra civil de Kou, pero espero que te guste esta Kougyoku.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Presentación

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Aladdin POV**

No se porque me sentí de esta manera ni siquiera vi muy bien el rostro de esa joven pero mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte en cuanto visualice su silueta...no entiendo qué clase de sentimiento es este y no se porque parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero solo regrese a la normalidad hasta que sentí una mano en el hombro.

-Aladdin..¿te encuentras bien?, de repente te quedaste como ido mirando a la nada- decía mi amigo Ali Baba mientras me miraba algo sorprendido, así que no le quise dar más importancia al asunto.

-Si, estoy bien Ali Baba-kun, vamos es hora de que empiece el baile- dije sonriéndole mientras nos dirigiamos a esa misma puerta por donde aquella joven había desaparecido hace unos instantes.

 **Kougyoku POV**

Poco después de dejar la habitación fuimos al salón principal donde se estaría llevando a cabo el gran baile, mi hermano Kouen y Hakuei iban al frente tomados de la mano y detrás de ellos mi hermano Koumei con cara de pocos amigos y Judar quien tenía la expresión antipática de siempre, Kouha y yo íbamos hasta el final.

Al entrar a la sala no pude evitar quedar maravillada, pues era muy grande y estaba llena de luz dorada y muchas flores, justo en medio de la habitación había una enorme pista de baile y encima de esta había un enorme candelabro que parecía ser como un sol gracias a su luz tan intensa que daba, me quede asombrada mirando que no me di cuenta que mis hermanos caminaban hacia unas escaleras que los llevaban hacia un lugar donde se podían observar tres tronos, al reaccionar me acerque rápidamente a estos y por lo grabados en las sillas pude entender que eran los tronos del Rey, Reina y príncipe de Alma Toran, no podía observar nada más debido a la gran estatura de mis hermanos mayores y de Judar, pero al llegar todos hicimos una reverencia aunque yo no podía ver muy bien a los gobernantes de tan vasto reino.

-Gracias por la invitación sus majestades- decía mi hermano Kouen en tono solemne ya que él también era un rey y era su deber tratar diplomáticamente a otros reyes.

-Nos da mucho gusto que hayan podido venir- escuche una delicada voz de una mujer, la reina tenía una tono muy lindo.

-Con que a ti también te obligaron Kouen, realmente las esposas dan miedo- dijo la voz de un hombre y pude deducir que se trataba del rey.

-No puedes comportarte diplomáticamente por un segundo...cariño- escuche de nuevo la voz de la reina quien parecía un poco alterada por el comentario de su esposo.

-Yo quería pasar el día en la biblioteca...pero noooo, Sheba quería hacer un baile para intentar casar a nuestro hijoooo- creo que no fui la única a la que le apareció una gotita en la cabeza al escuchar tal sutileza por parte del rey.

-TU...maldito….holgazán..- por el tono de voz presentía que esto no iba a acabar bien, y creo que mi hermano Kouen también lo sintió por lo cual decidió intervenir para alivio de todos.

-Solomon y Sheba, quisiera presentarles a mis hermanos menores ya que es su primer baile fuera del reino de Kou- dijo mi hermano mientras Koumei y Judar se hacían a un lado para dejarnos ver a mi y a Kouha al matrimonio.

Como suponía la reina era realmente muy hermosa enfundada en un vestido blanco al igual que Hakuei, solo que el de la reina tenía detalles dorados, llevaba su cabello suelto solo con una corona de flores blancas y en su mano llevaba un báculo dorado y a su lado se encontraba el rey, quien llevaba un traje de color negro que hacía resaltar aún más su largo cabello azul que estaba suelto mientras en su mano derecha llevaba un libro y no podía distinguir de qué tono de azul eran sus ojos debido a que se encontraba leyendo.

-Su nombres son Kouha y Kougyoku- continuo mi hermano Kouen y solo fue en ese instante en el que el rey nos miró directamente y me quedé sin aliento ya que era muy apuesto en verdad.

-Mucho gusto sus majestades- exclamamos Kouha y yo mientras realizamos una reverencia de nuevo y al levantar mi rostro tuve que contener una exclamación de sorpresa debido a que...la reina me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, su rostro y el mio solo era separado por unos centímetros, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante tal escrutinio.

-QUE LINDA!- gritó la reina antes de abrazarme fuertemente, mientras me preguntaba cosas rápidamente.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?¿Cual color es tu favorito?¿Que prefieres hacer en tus tiempos libres?¿Tienes algún pretendiente?- la lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar y para no quedar en ridículo tuve que contestar estas preguntas.

-Tengo 22, el azul "no se porque dije esto", me gusta practicar esgrima "soy una rara lo se", no no tengo ninguno- la cara de la reina cambiaba a medida que escuchaba mis respuestas, en mi edad se mostró pensativa, pero en las siguientes su sonrisa no hizo más que incrementar, esto me dio miedo.

-Cariño, eres identica a mi, mi esposo también era más grande que yo cuando nos enamoramos…. _así que no es problema que tu y mi hijo_ \- lo ultimo que dijo no pude escucharlo.

-Y te gusta el azul al igual que a mí y yo también amo hacer esgrima, aunque ya no tengo con quien practicar debido a que la amargada de Arba se casó- dijo mientras sentía como mi hermana Hakuei se avergonzaba ante esto último y la carcajada de Koumei empeoraba su humor, verán la tía Arba antes de casarse con el tío Hakutoku era una de las consejeras del padre del rey Solomon, y fue esta misma quien prácticamente lo crió, por lo que Hakuryuu me había dicho la relación entre ellos tres era algo complicada debido a que entre la tía Arba y la reina Sheba había una relación de rivalidad, pero entre ella y el rey Solomon era de cero respeto...una vez Hakuei me contó que le había dicho a su madre porque no podía respetar al rey Solomon a lo que ella le contestó que jamás iba a tenerle respeto al mocoso al que le cambió los pañales.

-Pero en fin, eres perfecta para conocer…..-dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me acercaba hasta la silla del príncipe que recién me daba cuenta...estaba vacía, y creo que la reina hasta ahora también lo había notado porque de pronto una aura oscura la cubrió haciendo pesado en ambiente.

-Antes de que arremetas en mi contra, no no sé dónde está Aladdin- dijo el rey tranquilamente mientras seguía hojeando su libro, pero así tan pronto como llegó la reina desapareció de ahí, solo pudimos ver con incredulidad como un destello rosa se pasaba por toda la habitación hasta desaparecer por una de las puertas.

-Da miedo esa mujer- dijo Kouha despreocupadamente mientras Hakuei, Koumei y yo nos tensamos ante su desfachatez y más inapropiado...decirlo enfrente de su esposo.

-No tienes una idea...pero bueno gracias por haber venido, Kouha y Kougyoku un gusto- dijo el rey mientras tomaba mi mano y depositó un casto beso, no pude evitar sonrojarme por tan inesperado gesto pero la mirada del rey me decía que de alguna forma le había agradado.

...

 **Notas de la autora: El suspenso es mi nombre jajaja, la verdad es que me iba a tardar un poquito en publicar el siguiente capitulo por lo cual solo les adelante esta parte para no ser tan malvada, yo creo que el fin de semana esta la continuación.**

 **blue kirito: El rencesto es vida, el rencesto es amor...jajaja la verdad amo a Kouen y más su sonrisa psicópata pero si es un amor el entiende todo con una mirada...Yo solo se que no se con quién irme si con Aladdin bello o con su sexy papá :D en este capitulo vimos en nacimiento de un nuevo shipp...na la verdad no jajaja, espero que te siga agradando la historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Desencanto

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Una vez que nos despedimos del rey nos integramos con la demás gente que ya se encontraba en la habitación, quede fascinada al ver a tanta gente de distintos reinos reunidas en un solo lugar, así que separandome de mis hermanos fui en busca de mi amiga Morgiana aunque era un poco complicado debido a que todos estaban usando máscaras estaba a punto de rendirme cuando sentí un fuerte abrazo desde atrás.

-Te encontré- decía mi amiga.

-Morg me asustaste pero te reconocí porque nadie tiene esa fuerza para abrazarme… solo tu- dije mientras me giraba para devolverle el gesto.

-Estás lista para bailar Kougyoku- preguntó feliz mi amiga.

-Aún no tengo pareja- comenté un poco desanimada pues tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Sinbad y bailar con él.

-Ah.. no no y no, no pongas esa cara de decepción, si te preocupa saber si Sinbad ya llego, dejame decirte que en efecto está aquí pero no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver- dijo mi amiga en un tono que no me gusto para nada.

-Evitame prolongar mi sufrimiento dime donde esta Morg- dije ya un poco cabizbaja pues ese tono lo reconocía y sabía que lo encontraría acompañado de un sin fin de mujeres hermosas.

-Te lo diré si antes me ayudas a buscar a Ali Baba-

-¿Aún no lo encuentras? - pregunte asombrada ya que Ali Baba casi nunca se alejaba de Morgiana.

-Me dijeron que esta con el príncipe Aladdin y como tienen mucho tiempo sin verse deben estar juntos aún- dijo mi amiga sin una pizca de celos, admiraba a Morgiana por confiar plenamente en Ali Baba aunque esté antes tenía tendencias de ser un acosador de mujeres.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo- dije emocionada, pues así no tendría que pensar en Sinbad.

 **Aladdin POV**

-Vamos Ali Baba-kun se nos hará tarde y mis padres ya deben estar en sus asientos- dije preocupado pues mi amigo se había atorado con los listones de su máscara y esta le había quedado chueca.

-Lo siento… ayudame Aladdin, no siento mis dedos- decía mi amigo casi al borde de las lágrimas, estaba a punto de acercarme cuando un destello rosa me dejó helado mi madre de nueva cuenta nos había encontrado.

 **Ali Baba POV**

Nunca me arrepentí de nada, ni siquiera a ver pasado por una etapa en la que me emocionaba con las chicas hermosas, ni de haberme enamorado de la feroz Morgiana, ni de haber pisado las flores del jardín de Kougyoku aquella vez a expensas de que la golpiza que me dio por esto me dolió una semana entera… la gente me llamaba masoquista y tal vez lo sea, pero no soy un hombre suicida y se que haberme callado después de que la madre de Aladdin me arrancará la máscara de un tirón mientras algunos cabellos caían de mi cabeza también fue algo de lo que JAMAS me arrepentiria.

Porque una pobre presa sabe cuando no alterar a su depredador.

-Gracias su majestad, aprecio su ayuda- pude pronunciar de la manera más calmada posible, a pesar de que mi cuero cabelludo latía ante la pérdida tan vil de mi cabello.

 **Aladdin POV**

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor por mi amigo, le debió haber dolido muchísimo y lo admiro por su serenidad.

-Mamá el baile está a punto de comenzar, ¿vamos? - dije ofreciéndole mi brazo galantemente, ya que debía sacar a mi madre rápidamente de la habitación para darle unos minutos a Ali Baba-kun mientras se recuperaba, antes de que rompiera a llorar.

-Claro hijo mío- dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba fuertemente del brazo y al igual que Ali Baba-kun debía mantener la calma pues mi madre.. podía oler el miedo.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos Ali Baba-kun ve a buscar a tu prometida para que me la presentes- dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa condescendiente a mi amigo, el captando el mensaje desapareció por otra de las puertas.

Una vez que me quede solo con mi madre ingresamos al salón principal y mientras caminábamos todas las personas que nos veían hacían una pequeña reverencia a nuestro paso, con seguridad me dirigí directamente hacia el lugar que nos correspondía como anfitriones, pude ver a mi papá tan tranquilo mientras leía un libro, él al vernos no hizo más que cerrar su libro y soltaron un suspiro pues el que los tres estuviéramos reunidos significaba el inicio del baile.

 **Kougyoku POV**

Morg y yo buscamos por todas partes a Ali Baba pero por fortuna lo encontramos cuando entró por una de las puertas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, así que ambas sin perder el tiempo nos acercamos rápidamente a él.

-Ali Baba ¿donde estabas? ¿estas bien?, te hemos buscado por todas partes- decía mi amiga preocupada.

-Lo siento cariño me entretuve un poco más con Aladdin, de hecho estaba a punto de buscarte para presentarte con él- dijo mientras abrazaba a mi amiga y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar… no alcance a escuchar lo demás que le dijo a mi amiga pero ella solo comenzó a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Estaba por retirarme para darles más privacidad cuando el sonido de la voz del rey hizo eco en la habitación.

 **Aladdin POV**

-Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por su asistencia a este baile en honor de mi hijo el príncipe Aladdin quien cumple sus 17 años en este día y como dicta la tradición mi hijo deberá bailar con todas las damas solteras de las cortes reales presentes y escogerá a una de ellas como su futura esposa- ¡¿Que?! estaba en shock ninguno de mis padres me había hablado de esto, los mire fijamente tratando de transmitirles mi desconcierto pero solo pude ver la sonrisa maliciosa de mi madre y la mirada de… burla de mi padre, sabía que debí haber confiado en mi amigo Ugo-kun quien me advirtió que mis padres actuaban muy raro… era una trampa y yo había caído en ella.

Después de las palabras de mi padre y como dictaba la tradición mi padre debería inaugurar el baile junto con mi madre por lo cual tomándola de la mano se dirigieron a la pista a la vista de todos y comenzaron a danzar, yo por mi parte pude escabullirme antes de que las chicas que soltaron un grito después de lo dicho por mi papá quisieran venir a por mi.

 **Kougyoku POV**

Después de que el rey diera a conocer el verdadero motivo del baile muchas chicas soltaron grititos de alegría y se comenzaron a arreglar sus vestidos y peinados para ser más bellas para el pobre príncipe el cual gracias a la distancia pude distinguirlo muy poco, yo por mi parte no le tomé demasiada importancia en estos momentos lo único que me interesaba en estos instantes era ver el baile del rey y la reina.

Cuando la música comenzó pude ver la elegancia y coordinación con la cual se movían ambos, parecían perfectamente sincronizados a pesar de ser muy diferentes en persona, el rey veía a la reina como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo y ella veía embelesada a su pareja mientras un pequeño sonrojo se veía en sus mejillas, yo los miraba fascinada pues quería que alguien me mirara como lo hacía el rey y quería también mirar a alguien de la misma manera en que lo hacía la reina y fue en ese instante que sentí la mirada de alguien en mi persona, una mirada que provocó de alguna manera que mi corazón comenzará a latir más rápido, así que con cautela y para no parecer tan obvia comencé a buscar a la persona que sentía que me miraba tan fijamente y lo que encontré fueron un par de ojos dorados que conocía muy bien, pues esos ojos me habían atrapado hace mucho tiempo.

 **Aladdin POV**

Exitosamente logré escabullirme gracias al baile de mis papas y estaba a punto de alcanzar la libertad, cuando fui retenido por una persona que esperaba… no fuera mi madre de nuevo, ante este último pensamiento comencé a dudar frío y cuando estaba rezando por mi vida pude ver a mi captor que para mi alivio no era quien imaginaba.

-Aladdin que gusto volver a verte, has crecido mucho- decía mi amigo el rey de Sindria.

-Sinbad que gusto volver a verte ha pasado un tiempo- dije mientras le daba un breve abrazo.

-Lo sé, la última vez que te vi aún eras un niño pero ahora ya eres realmente un joven.. uno al cual ya quieren casar- dijo Sinbad mientras se reía de mi desgracia.

-No seas cruel conmigo aún no se como escaparme de esto- dije avergonzado ante los planes diabólicos de mis padres.

-Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo además hay muchas jóvenes hermosas en este baile, tienes mucho de donde escoger- no me había dado cuenta que detrás de Sinbad había un grupo de jovencitas que lo veían con ojos de amor, él al notar a las jóvenes les guiño un ojo y las hizo suspirar, Sinbad nunca iba a cambiar pero tome en cuenta su comentario y comencé a ver a las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí reunidas, eran bellezas sin duda pero ninguna atraía mi atención hasta que la vi… era aquella misma joven que había visto en el pasillo hace un momento no pude evitar quedarme embelesado pues era muy bella aunque se encontrará tan lejos y creo que Sinbad noto mi mirada perdida por que el también siguió mi mirada y puso una mano en mi hombre dándome un leve apretón.

-Muy buena elección esa joven es muy hermosa…¿ así que la invitas tú o lo hago yo?- dijo mientras me sonreía, sentí por un momento una sensación de molestia podría decirse que eran ¿celos?, eso es imposible cómo podría sentirme celoso por alguien que no conozco, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta cuando ambos vimos como la joven nos devolvía la mirada y después de unos segundos se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros.

 **Kougyoku POV**

Me está mirando… oh dios lo está haciendo… ¿que hago?... primero que nada debo tranquilizarme no es seguro que Sinbad me esté mirando ¿o si?... lo está haciendo!, dios mio ¿que hago? ¿espero que se acerque?, no si lo hago tal vez vuelva a perder esta oportunidad… AL DIABLO! esta vez seré yo quien lo invite a él.

Con paso decidido y firme me lance hacia donde estaba Sinbad, esta vez le demostraría que era valiente y decidida...espero.

Al llegar pude notar que se encontraba rodeado de un séquito de admiradoras quienes al verme me fulminaron con la mirada pero esta vez no me dejaría intimidar, esta vez yo sería quien mostraría mi fuerza, al estar frente él no pude evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches caballeros, es un gusto verlo en tan bella velada- dije en el tono más seguro de mi aunque por dentro me encontraba muerta de miedo, pero no podía ser descortés ante Sinbad y su acompañante un joven al cual no había mirado pues me encontraba totalmente embelesada mirando a Sinbad.

-Buenas noches bella dama, debo decir que la velada no se compara en nada con su belleza- dijo Sinbad mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella mientras me miraba a los ojos… yo.. yo sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme de la emoción.

-Gracias por sus halagos rey- dije completamente sonrojada.

-Oh por favor llamame Sinbad solamente- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo me sentía desfallecer, estaba a punto de invitarlo cuando un pequeño carraspeo rompió con nuestra burbuja de felicidad y pude notar como se trataba del acompañante de Sinbad el cual hasta ahora comenzaba a detallar, y me quedé sin aliento era… una copia del rey Solomon sólo que más joven pero sus ojos me recordaban a los de la reina Sheba, no hizo falta presentación pues el joven con su sola apariencia gritaba que era el príncipe Aladdin, yo ante mi descortesía hice una pequeña reverencia ante él.

-Principe Aladdin lamento mi descortesía- dije totalmente apenada pues no podía creer tal grosería ante el hijo de los anfitriones de este país.

-No no te preocupes no tienes porque disculparte…. - dijo mientras se mostraba un poco apenado y pude entender que no me había presentado, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Sinbad se me adelantó.

-Cierto ustedes no se conocen déjenme presentarlos, Aladdin ella es Ren Kourin hermana del rey Kouen y proviene del país de Kou, Kourin el es el príncipe Aladdin hijo del rey Solomon y la reina Sheba- me quedé sin habla, la sonrisa que llevaba todo este tiempo se rompió en mil pedazos al igual que mi corazón, Sinbad pensaba que era "Kourin" ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre… hubiera deseado que me cambiara mi nombre pero no que me confundiera con ella, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a picar en clara señal de que quería romperme a llorar pero algo dentro de mí aquella parte cuerda que siempre me decía que enamorarme de Sinbad era una estupidez salió a flote y pude escuchar como claramente me decía un "te lo dije" entonces mis ganas de llorar se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron y recordé a todas aquellas personas que me habían dicho que este hombre era un idiota del cual no debía enamorarme Morg, Kouha, Judar, Hakuryuu, Hakuei y Kouen. Me sentí tan tonta de haberme enamorado de este tipo que no recordaba ni me existencia que sentí un verdadero sentimiento de furia creciendo dentro de mi interior.. quería vengarme pero eso sería demasiado infantil y patético de mi parte solo me vi devuelta a la realidad cuando.

-Korin me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- dijo ese infeliz mientras me ofrecía su mano, y yo en ese momento no lo pensé y regalándole la sonrisa más falsa que pude me gire en dirección del príncipe quien se encontraba sorprendido por alguna razón y le dije.

-En realidad me preguntaba… Príncipe Aladdin ¿me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?- no me importo que la gente alrededor de nosotros se quedara en silencio, ni que hubiera desairado a Sinbad con mis acciones, ni que me hubiera atrevido a pedirle al príncipe de este reino que bailara conmigo.. solo me importaba la respuesta del príncipe quién después de salir de su sorpresa tomo mi mano la cual es encontraba alzada en su dirección a la espera de una respuesta y la beso mientras me regalaba la sonrisa más sincera que nunca había visto en mi vida y me decía mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-El honor será para mi princesa-

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **blue kirito: Me gusta la pareja de Solomon y Sheba jaja nunca los separaría a pesar de lo intensa que llegue a ser Sheba en este fic, la parte de Arba también me gusto pues quise darle un prototipo menos malvado del que tenia en la serie pero quise conservar un poquito de su maldad jajaja la adoro aunque nunca entenderé porque.**

 **Sin nada más que decir...**

 **Hasta la próxima. :D**


	5. Vals

**N/A: En este capitulo les recomiendo ampliamente leer la escena del vals acompañado con la canción, el nombre de la canción se encuentra en la parte de abajo justo antes de comenzar la parte ya mencionada, además me tome la libertad de hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones a la letra de la canción aunque son muy leves, la letra es la que se encuentra en letras cursivas.**

 **Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Después de decirme esas palabras el príncipe Aladdin tomó mi mano y me guio con delicadeza hacia la pista de baile, no quise mirar a nadie de mi alrededor pero si escuchaba algunos murmullos como "va a bailar con esa" "que vulgar que ella lo haya invitado" "el príncipe lo hizo por lastima" "viste como se atrevió a rechazar al rey Sinbad" "quien se cree", cada palabra me hacían sentir más mal de la que ya me sentía pues el príncipe no tenía la culpa de mi rabia en ese momento y literalmente lo había obligado a bailar conmigo, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía.

De pronto vi que habíamos llegado al centro de la pista de baile y sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria así que estaba por prepararme para bailar con él cuando.

-Padre, Madre eh decidido que mi primer baile sea con la señorita Kougyoku Ren pero me gustaría solicitar sus permisos para que abandonemos la habitación pues hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con ella- la voz del príncipe hizo eco en la sala y su firmeza me sorprendió pero lo que me dejó sin aliento fue que él conociera mi nombre.

-Adelante tómense el tiempo necesario pero no olviden regresar para su baile- dijo la reina mientras me ¿guiñaba un ojo? la verdad la reina y el rey parecían muy complacidos por la petición del príncipe.

-Lo haremos-dijo el príncipe a medida que nos acercabamos a otra puerta para abandonar la sala, estuve siguiendo al príncipe sin pensar pues mi cabeza era un lío, ¿él me conocía? ¿cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿de que quería hablar conmigo?

-Llegamos- dijo rompiendo mis pensamientos al levantar la mirada pude ver que nos encontrábamos en un hermoso y vasto jardín lleno de un sin fin de flores el cual era iluminado por la luz de la luna y algunas antorchas que se encontraban alrededor. El príncipe se acercó hacia una pequeña banca y con la mano me indico que me acercara a él yo me senté en la banca y volví a agachar la mirada pues estaba muy nerviosa, el se sentó en silencio a mi lado.

-Principe yo.. - trate de comenzar a disculparme por mi actitud infantil.

-Sabes...este es mi lugar favorito para relajarme-dijo él de manera tranquila interrumpiendo mi patético intento de disculpa.

-Ee.. Es muy lindo- dije pues no sabía qué más decir aún no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparme.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ¿te gusta Sinbad?- ante su pregunta no pude evitar sonrojarme realmente el era muy directo.

-Gustaba- dije en el tono más bajo y avergonzado posible.

-¿Gustaba?- dijo el príncipe pensativo por lo cual no pude evitar mirar su rostro que se encontraba de perfil aún con la máscara puesta,creo que el noto mi mirada pues giró a verme y sus ojos realmente me provocaba no dejar de mirarlos y de alguna extraña manera sentía que podía confiar ciegamente en él.

-Yo estaba deslumbrada por el rey Sinbad desde que tenía 10 años.. creo que idolatre un recuerdo y me obsesione un poco con él, a pesar de que mis hermanos y amigos me decían que no valía la pena.. fui muy terca al respecto, lo más triste de este día fue darme cuenta que me confundió con una de mis hermanas, pero a la vez lo agradezco pues me hizo darme cuenta que yo sola me había hecho ideas en la cabeza con respecto a él, pero creo que lo peor que hice el día de hoy fue a verlo utilizado a usted su majestad como una salida ante mi pena, no tengo excusa y lo siento- dije para después hacer una pequeña reverencia, y estaba a punto de marcharme hacia mi habitación, pues no quería regresar a escuchar comentarios hirientes.

-Espera- dijo el príncipe mientras tomaba mi mano de nuevo solo que esta vez lo hacía para retenerme.

-Yo… no.. no quiero que te vayas… la verdad no me importa si solo fui utilizado para ignorar a Sinbad… yo no estoy molesto por eso- no tengo idea del porque al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido pero aún así seguía de espaldas a él.

-Si te soy sincero... si tu no me hubieras invitado… yo lo habría hecho… la verdad yo.. quedé prendado de ti desde el momento en el que te vi- dijo mientras acortaba más la distancia entre ambos a pesar de que yo aún estaba de espaldas, podía sentir su calidez detrás mío y escuchaba a mi propio corazón latir con más y más fuerza.

-Yo… realmente quiero bailar contigo y si tu lo permites me gustaría conocerte más- ante esto no pude evitar girarme y al hacerlo pude ver al príncipe con la mirada agachada y podía decir que se miraba apenado.

-Yo quiero bailar también con usted- no pude evitar decirle eso pues sus palabras me habían llegado muy profundamente, el al escuchar mi respuesta subió su rostro y me sonrió.

-Pero no se si realmente quiera conocerme su majestad- dije en un tono melancólico pues no me sentía lo suficiente buena como para ser amiga de una persona tan maravillosa, en tan poco tiempo el príncipe Aladdin me mostró que era una persona amable y gentil y yo..yo era..

-Mi madre era la amante del antiguo rey de Kou, sino fuera por mi hermano Kouen no se que hubiera sido de mi hermano Kouha y yo pero además la mayoría de la realeza siempre nos ha hecho menos a mi y a mi hermano, e incluso algunas veces también lo ha hecho con mis amigos yo...no quisiera que se le tratará diferente por estar junto a mi…- tenia que ser sincera con él, aunque perdiera una valiosa amistad pero no podía hacerle esto al hijo de personas tan maravillosas ni al propio príncipe.

-Lo sabía- su respuesta me paralizo, tan solo dos palabras y sentía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido...entonces olvidé mi vergüenza y lo miré a los ojos y a comparación de lo que esperaba ver vi algo que...aún con el tiempo no sabría darle un nombre.

-Lo sabía, al igual que supe tu nombre cuando te vi cerca de Ali Baba-kun y su prometida, también se el tipo de persona que eres pues el mismo Ali Baba me a contado de ti al igual que tus hermanos pues Kouha te adora, Koumei te estima y Kouen te sobreprotege pero está orgulloso de ti...además las personas más importantes en mi vida te han visto y se han quedado maravilladas contigo, mis padres te adoran desde el momento en el que te conocieron y de eso estoy seguro...no me importa lo que la realeza diga...yo quiero conocerte mejor y si tu me lo permites…- yo solo podía escucharlo aunque realmente no sabía que sentir pues una parte de mi rebosaba de alegría y otra tan solo quería besarlo pues nadie jamás me había visto o hablado de esta manera..yo no pude evitarlo y me lanze a sus brazos, solo quería mantenerlo junto a mí y tener la certeza de que esto no era un sueño y de que el príncipe no iba a desaparecer una vez que lo soltara.

-¿Que sentimiento es este? que clase de embrujo me ha hecho para que no quiera soltar su mano- dije aún abrazándolo y levantando mi mirada hacia él mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, él con delicadeza desato mi antifaz y limpio mis lagrimas.

-El mismo embrujo que tu me hiciste en el momento en el que te vi, pues tampoco quiero soltar tu mano...mi único deseo es protegerte- el abrazo que compartimos en ese momento fue en una palabra mágico, una especie de hechizo que ni el tiempo quería romper, tan solo nos quedamos ahí escuchando el latir del corazón de uno y del otro.

 **Aladdin POV**

Sentirla en mis brazos era una sensación sublime, era perfecta en todos los sentidos pues su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente con el mio… y era verdad siempre había escuchado de Kougyoku Ren sin verla y nunca pensé que ella y la joven de esta noche que me había robado el aliento era la misma persona, pero mis dudas se despejaron cuando la vi cerca de Ali Baba-kun pues el me había comentado que ella y su prometida Morgiana estaban juntas en el baile, no tarde tanto tiempo en deducir quien era quien cuando una de ellas tomó en sus manos a mi mejor amigo.

Ver la emoción cuando hablo con Sinbad me reafirmo que lo que había sentido momentos antes eran unos terribles celos, pero cuando vi el daño que este le había ocasionado inconscientemente no sabía como calmar su dolor y sentí una terrible desesperación, pero aunque su invitación me tomó por sorpresa y me dolio un poco...no iba a desaprovecharla...y el hecho de que ya no estuviera fascinada con Sinbad ayudaba enormemente a mi situación de enamorado en apuros.

-Princesa Kougyoku hay una petición que quiero hacerle- dije rompiendo nuestro abrazo y con nuestro silencio y a pesar de la cara de sorpresa de la princesa me incline solemnemente frente a ella.

-¿Me haria el honor de bailar conmigo toda esta noche?- pues estaba seguro de que no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera ella, pude ver el sonrojo en su cara pues el antifaz se encontraba aún en mis manos.

-El honor será mío príncipe- dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, yo no pude evitarlo y con cuidado deposite un casto beso en su frente para después colocarle de nuevo el antifaz.

-Aladdin, si es usted puede llamarme de esa manera- dije para tomar su mano y besarla suavemente.

-Kougyoku, si yo puedo llamarte Aladdin es justo que tu me llames por mi nombre- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-Entonces Kougyoku ¿estas lista?- dije riendo un poco.

-Lo estoy Aladdin mientras tu estes conmigo- ante esto último sentí como mi cara se tornaba completamente de un color rojo.

 **Kougyoku POV**

 _ **(N/A: la canción del vals se llama Jewel (Houseki)-Marina Inoue)**_

Me sentía en las nubes y solo reaccione hasta que sentí como entrábamos de nuevo al salón pues las voces de nuevo se habían detenido ante la expectativa de lo que haríamos a continuación, pero tal y como dijo Aladdin nos situo en el centro de la pista y dirigió su mirada hacia sus padres.

-Damas y caballeros mi hijo llevará a cabo su primer baile- y a una señal de la reina que por algún motivo se veía un poco despeinada la música comenzó a sonar y pude escuchar como una delicada voz la acompañaba, Aladdin en ese momento me tomo con una de sus manos por la cintura firmemente y yo lo tomaba con una de mis manos por el hombro, mientras nuestras otras manos se encontraban firmemente unas la una con la otra, no pude evitar darle un pequeño apretón y Aladdin inmediatamente me miró y comenzamos a movernos.

 _Escucha atentamente_

 _La secreta voz cantante._

 _Mientras compartimos los suspiros de la blanca luna_

 _Bésame dulcemente_

Solo podía mirarlo mientras él me dirigía con una enorme destreza y elegancia, además de que la canción me producía una especie de deja vú por el momento que vivimos antes en el jardín.

 _Abrázame fuerte,_

 _como un enamorado._

Gire en una vuelta y al momento de retomar nuestra posición pude sentir como Aladdin me acercaba un poco más hacia él y por la canción no pude evitar reír un poco.

 _No dejaré ir a tu soledad,_

 _atrapada en nuestros dedos fuertemente unidos;_

 _pues sin duda, podrás atravesar_

 _aquel campo de luz._

En este punto ambos nos separamos un poco quedando solo unidos por nuestras manos entrelazadas y con la misma fuerza con la que nos separamos volvimos a unirnos, de alguna manera ambos nos sentíamos perfectamente coordinados.

 _Hay una pequeña luz, sin duda_

 _Hundiéndose en lo profundo de la oscuridad._

 _Juntos buscaremos, en lo profundo de la noche,_

 _Un sueño de relucientes joyas._

Aladdin comenzo a darme algunas vueltas mientras mi mano derecha era tomada por él y su mano izquierda se apoyaba en cada giro en mi cintura, en la última vuelta el soltó mi mano y con ambas manos me tomó de la cintura y me levanto del suelo mientras me hacía girar en el aire.

 _Brilla para siempre_

 _en los recuerdos y en el futuro_

Después el me bajo y ambos giramos en direcciones opuestas y giramos de nueva cuenta de manera en que ambos quedamos contra espalda con los brazos extendidos mientras giramos en un pequeño giro para volver a estar juntos de la manera inicial.

 _Estas heridas incurables_

 _son prueba de lo profundo que he sentido._

 _Con más ternura que con dolor,_

 _quiero curar tu herido corazón_

Aladdin entonces comenzó a guiarme hacia las esquinas del círculo de personas que se habían aglomerado para observar nuestro baile, y comenzó a danzar conmigo por todo el alrededor, de manera que ese círculo se abrió más aún.. no pude evitar reírme ante su atrevimiento.

 _Para que no puedas escapar, siempre estaré cerca_

 _Como si fuera tu sombra._

 _La lágrima que has derramado_

 _Es una joya que adorna mi dedo._

En ese momento de la canción Aladdin paso una de sus manos en el contorno de mi antifaz como si quisiera recalcar ese punto de la canción, yo tome esa mano y la mantuve un momento más en mi mejilla sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran.

 _Sin duda, juntos podremos cruzar_

 _este campo de luz_

 _Aferrados ahora con la fuerza de nuestras manos,_

 _no soltaré este sentimiento_

Aladdin ante mi acción se rió un poco conmigo pero bajo su mano y aún mientras nos encontrábamos bailando y ante la mirada atónita de todas las personas ahí reunidas, me abrazo por la cintura mientras aún danzamos y yo lo abrace por los hombros y deje que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho y así... en medio de un abrazo mientras bailabamos...terminamos nuestro vals.

 _Podremos encontrar, seguramente_

 _una pequeña luz en la profunda oscuridad_

 _Mientras buscamos un sueño de distantes joyas_

 _Creeré en el poder de sobreponerse a la noche..._

.

.

 **Notas de la autora: Primero que nada muchas gracias a las personas que me recomendaron canciones para este capitulo, sinceramente fue una decisión difícil pero escogí dos de entre las que me recomendaron y ahora ya conocen una de ellas, la otra la tengo reservada para otro capitulo pero no daré más detalles. Solo les puedo decir que escogí esta en concreto por la onda de nostalgia que me dio al recordar Le portrait de petit Cossette y su amor trágico y aunque no tenga nada que ver el amor tragico con este fic es muy hermosa la canción y no me resistí.**

 **P.D. ¿Les gustaria ver la reacción de los secundarios? y con secundarios me refiero a Kouen y compañía, Sheba y compañía, y Sinbad, jaja estare al pendiente de sus respuestas.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **potteryca: muchas gracias y perdón por la tardanza, pero espero que haya valido la pena :)**

 **blue kirito: no es un animal salvaje perooo si una madre desesperada por nietos jaajaja a Ali Baba todo le pasa, esperemos que en su boda no haya drama...o tal vez si?, no me mates pero tenia que hacer que Kougyoku lo invitará por despecho pues técnicamente ella queria bailar con Sinbad pero al final creo que las cosas le resultaron para mejor.**

 **Jackesita Frost: Gracias por pasarte por aquí, debo decirte que escuche todas tus recomendaciones y la segunda fue la que realmente me llevo a los tiempos en que me sentia Nadja jajaja toda mi vida espere por un Francis :( y creo que aun lo hago... o tal vez estoy esperando a un Keith jajaja no lo sé.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


	6. Reacción

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban en aquel jardín bajo la luz de la luna, no sabían el cúmulo de emociones que sus acciones desatarían en las otras personas que les rodeaban.

 ***Alibaba y Morgiana**

Después de verificar el estado de su amado, la joven Morgiana volvió su mirada para buscar a su amiga y al no encontrarla en el último lugar donde la había visto comenzó a mirar por toda la sala en su búsqueda y por desgracia pudo ver el momento exacto en el que le habían roto el corazón a su amiga ¿cómo lo sabía aún estando tan lejos?...simple ella mejor que nadie conocía todas las expresiones de Kougyoku y esa mirada de dolor solo significaba que Sinbad le había lastimado.

-Ahora si lo castrare- dijo la joven guerrera mientras tronaba sus dedos y emprendió rumbo en dirección hacia su amiga.

-Espera amor, hay que tranquilizarnos- decía asustado el joven de cabellos rubios.

-¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que deje a sola a Kougyoku?- dijo la joven de cabellos rosados mientras miraba fijamente a su prometido el cual al ver la mirada fiera de su novia solo pudo tragar fuertemente, pues su novia era de un carácter muy fuerte.

-No es eso amor, además Aladdin está con ellos, si Sinbad hubiera sido descortés Aladdin ya hubiera hecho algo...mira- dijo el joven en tono nervioso.

Ambos vieron como la pareja se acercaba a la pista de baile y para sorpresa de todos salian de la sala con la promesa de abrir el primer baile de la noche después de los reyes.

-Kougyoku- dijo la joven Morgiana en tono preocupado pues su amiga se veía realmente mal y pensando en esto quiso seguir por donde había salido la pareja cuando fue detenida de nueva cuenta por su amado.

-Dejalos solos Morg estoy seguro que hablar con Aladdin le ayudará a Kougyoku, confía en mí estarán bien- dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a su amada para tratar de transmitirle tranquilidad.

 ***Hermanos Ren...y Judar**

 **Hakuei POV  
**

Poco después de terminar de saludar a los reyes y de soportar la vergüenza, Kouen, los chicos y yo nos dirigimos a saludar a los demás mandatarios que se encontraban aquí, mi esposo trataba de llevar buenas relaciones con otros reinos ya que odiaba el tema de la guerra, pero poco a poco fui perdiendo el interés sobre temas políticos y estaba por decirle a Kougyoku que fuéramos por otro lado cuando me di cuenta de la ausencia de esta, así que soltandome del brazo de Kouen comencé a mirar en todas direcciones cuando la vi en medio de la pista con el príncipe Aladdin, no pude escuchar con claridad lo que dijo este pero vi que abandonaba la estancia y de pronto sentí mucha emoción, pues al parecer tendríamos una boda en camino.

-¿Te pasa algo querida?- me preguntó Kouen en un tono curioso aunque para los demás sería su mismo tono serio de siempre.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos querido...es solo que estoy muy feliz- dije mientras reía un poco pues estaba a punto de ver como la caja de pandora sería abierta.

-Vayaaaa a parte de maleducada ya te volviste loca- dijo el idiota de Koumei y estaba a punto de lanzarle la copa que llevaba encima cuando.

-A todo esto ¿alguien a visto a la vieja bruja?- dijo Judar pues aparte de mi fue el único que se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Kougyoku, no pude evitar sonreír aún más mientras volvía a tomar a Kouen del brazo para disgusto de Koumei y la mirada curiosa de Kouha.

-Pues es justamente por Kougyoku que estoy feliz- dije llamando aún más la atención de ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres Hakuei one-sama?- dijo Kouha totalmente ignorante de la situación.

-Me refiero a que están a punto de pedirle matrimonio a su hermana- dije mostrando todo mi entusiasmo pues me emocionaba la idea de planear una boda aparte de la mía, pero al escuchar tanto silencio reaccione y mire la expresión de cada uno de ellos y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada no apta para una dama y mucho menos para una reina.

Kouha: la expresión de Kouha parecía que estaba sufriendo de estreñimiento pues tenía una mueca muy graciosa...incluso tenía la boca torcida.

Judar: nunca había visto a Judar hacer semejante cara pues tenía la boca totalmente abierta, y tenía un extraño tic en el ojo pero además por alguna extraña razón se estaba jalando su larga trenza.

Kouen: mi amado esposo siempre había sido un hombre que mantenía en control sus emociones pero esa sonrisa sádica me produjo un pequeño escalofrío, pues eran en situaciones muy extremas cuando la hacía.

Koumei: su reacción fue la que me mato de risa pues se encontraba bastante pálido y con los ojos en blanco, además de que algo parecía escapársele por la boca.

Todos ellos reaccionaron en el momento que la música comenzó a sonar en la sala y dirigieron su mirada al centro de la pista y por sus expresiones tetricas, y la tensión en el ambiente aún sin girarme pude deducir que tanto el príncipe como Kougyoku habían regresado para inaugurar el baile.

* **Sinbad**

Me quedé como idiota por un rato aún con la mano estirada pensando que era lo que había hecho mal, porque Kourin me trato de esa manera.

-Realmente eres un idiota- dijo una voz detrás de mí haciéndome reaccionar.

-Ja´Far me lo dices tan seguido que voy a empezar a creérmelo- le dije a mi mejor amigo y consejero real.

-Pues creetelo acabas de arruinar una buena oportunidad de crear una alianza- dijo en tono serio mientras veía hacia donde se había ido Kourin con Aladdin.

-¿A qué te refieres Ja´Far?- no entendía ni la actitud de Kourin ni la seriedad de Ja´Far.

-La princesa del reino Kou sentía algo por ti, lo que hubiera sido beneficioso para llegar a una Alianza con ellos o tal vez para que sentarás cabeza...pero con tus idioteces no creo que la princesa Kougyoku te vuelva a mirar- dijo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-¿Princesa Kougyoku?- dije mientras en mi mente evocaba imágenes de la pequeña princesa quien siempre terminaba ruborizándose en mi presencia.

-Así es Kougyoku...no Kourin, por lo visto ahora entiendes el porqué te dejo en ridiculo como el idiota que eres- no pude contestarle por que el sonido de la música me interrumpió y al ver el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar solo pude quedarme callado.

 ***Solomon y Sheba**

El rey Solomon solo podía observar como su esposa se encontraba literalmente jalándose el cabello mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta por donde había salido su hijo en compañía de la princesa de Kou.

-Querida te vas a arrancar el cabello si sigues haciendo eso- dijo el rey con suma tranquilidad mientras volvía a su lectura.

-Shh no me interrumpas...ya han tardado mucho…¿se lo habra propuesto ya?, ¿debería ir a espiar?- decía la joven reina mientras dejaba de tirarse el cabello para comenzar a morderse las uñas.

-Tranquila, Aladdin estará bien después de tono tiene buenos genes- decía aún concentrado en su lectura.

-Son tus genes lo que me preocupan- dijo la reina mientras dejaba de morderse las uñas y sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho.

-¿Mis genes?- dijo el joven rey ofendido mientras cerraba su libro, pues no podía creer la osadía de su esposa, él era muy apuesto y su padre David también lo había sido, sus genes sexis eran conocidos por todo el mundo.

-Si, tus genes- dijo la reina mirando fijamente a su ofendido esposo.

-Mi padre fue sexy, yo soy sexy...Aladdin lo es, MIS genes son perfectos- dijo el rey mientras entrecerró sus ojos mirando a su esposa.

-Lo apuesto no lo refuto querido, pero me preocupa que haya sacado tus malas maneras, recuerdas que tu papá se sentía Dios y tu la primera vez que nos conocimos me dijiste que era un "mujer despreciable"- dijo la reina mientras se notaba un poco de molestia en su voz al recordar el primer recuerdo con su actual esposo.

-Eres muy rencorosa mujer además eso fue hace mucho- dijo el joven rey mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

-Y es por eso que temo que Aladdin haya heredado algo de tus tonterías y por ello se vaya a quedar soltero...y yo quiero nietos- decía la reina mientras hacía un puchero adorable.

-Pues parece que no se quedará soltero- decía el rey mirando detrás de la reina, viendo a su hijo acompañado de la princesa y por la mirada de ambos podía deducir que su hijo había encontrado lo mismo que él cuando vio a Sheba.

La reina muy emocionada solo pudo girar para dar el anuncio de que el baile estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora: Primero que nada una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora, lo que pasó es que mi novio tuvo un accidente y se lastimo su espalda, estuve todo este tiempo de su enfermera pues le era muy doloroso el moverse y la verdad no tenia animos de escribir pero por fin ya esta mejor y pude continuar con este capitulo, espero mañana subir otro y actualizar el pendiente que tengo del "Príncipe de Sindria", también quería decirles que agradezco sus reviews pues fueron los que me levantaron el ánimo en tan difícil momento y les prometo contestar cada uno de ellos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Acuerdo

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Aún y cuando se había terminado el primer baile, Aladdin y yo estábamos totalmente ajenos al mundo que nos rodeaba pues seguiamos en la misma posición en la que habíamos terminado el baile, estábamos de esta forma cuando escuchamos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya...quién lo diría- dijo Ali Baba mientras nos veía con cara picara y a su lado estaba mi amiga Morgiana que tenía una sonrisa de complicidad mientras nos veía fijamente, ambos reaccionamos y nos soltamos pero no pudimos evitar que los colores se nos subieran al rostro,

-Morg no me mires así- dije dándole la espalda pues la vergüenza me estaba matando pero fue en ese momento como si algo en mi cabeza me hubiera dicho que me había olvidado de algo muuuuy importante y por el repentino cambio en el ambiente mi cuerpo literalmente me grito "huye".

-Tranquila Kougyoku nos alegra que ambos se hubieran llevado muy bien- escuche la voz de Ali Baba pero no pude contestarle pues en ese momento mi mirada captó a la distancia a mi hermana Hakuei quien me sonreía mientras me saludaba y al mirar detrás de ella me paralice pues la mirada de mis hermanos y de Judar me decían que estaba en serios problemas y entonces comprendí lo que había olvidado y eso era que...mis hermanos y Judar son unos celopatas.

-Kougyoku será mejor que corras- dijo mi amiga mientras miraba en la misma dirección que yo, no pude contestarle y solo atine a tomar a Aladdin de nuevo de la mano y correr junto con él como alma que lleva el diablo pues había visto el momento exacto en el que mis hermanos corrieron en nuestra dirección.

-Buena suerte Aladdin, Kougyoku no dejes que los alcancen- escuchamos a la distancia el concejo de Ali Baba.

Corrimos por todo el salón pero no sabía a dónde dirigirnos, pero en eso como si hubiera sido un milagro la reina Sheba apareció ante nosotros, ambos nos asustamos pues no vimos de dónde había salido y creo que había visto nuestro predicamento por lo que sin perder el tiempo abrió una puerta y nos dijo que entraramos...que ella se haría cargo, ambos nos miramos y sin pensarlo entramos por esa puerta sin saber muy bien hacia dónde íbamos.

Después de correr un poco más en medio de la penumbra ambos nos detuvimos por un instante para tomar algo de aire después de correr.

-¿Crees que tu mama este bien?- le pregunté a Aladdin pues sabía lo aterradores que podían ser mis hermanos.

-Creeme estará bien, pero me podrías explicar ¿porque estábamos huyendo?- decía Aladdin algo confundido y tenía razón de estarlo pues prácticamente lo arrastré conmigo.

-Olvide mencionarlo pero mis hermanos son muy celosos...dan mucho miedo cuando alguien muestra interés en mí, su última víctima fue un joven perteneciente de Kina...Kouha le cortó el cabello mientras dormía y Judar incendio todas sus pertenencias...mi hermano Koumei y Kouen los encubrieron pero no sin antes amenazar al pobre diciéndole que donde se volviera a acercar a mí, le cortarian aquello que lo hacía hombre- a veces no entendía ese lado sádico que era heredado por todos los miembros de mi familia.

-Si conocía un poco cómo era tu hermano Kouha en ese aspecto pero no me lo imagine de los demás- dijo Aladdin con un tono nervioso.

-A todo esto, ¿sabes en dónde estamos? no logro ver nada- pues realmente nos encontrábamos a oscuras.

-Me parece un poco familiar espera creo que aquí hay una puerta- al momento de que Aladdin abrió esa puerta una fuerte luz nos dejó por un momento ciegos y una vez que pudimos ver con más claridad pudimos ver que era una habitación, pero no sólo una habitación sino una en donde tanto mis hermanos como los padres de Aladdin se encontraban reunidos, ambos estábamos a punto de correr de nuevo por donde habíamos entrado pero nos cerró la puerta un hombre alto de cabello color celeste que tenía unos gruesos lentes mientras nos miraba con algo de ¿pena?.

-Ugo-kun esto es traición- dijo Aladdin mientras hacía un tierno puchero hacia la persona que había bloqueado nuestro escape.

-Hijo mío, princesa Kougyoku ¿porque no toman asiento?, los estábamos esperando- dijo la reina Sheba con una sonrisa que no decía nada bueno, tanto Aladdin como yo temblamos de miedo pero a la vez nos tomamos la mano casi inconscientemente y por la mirada de todos, supimos que ellos también lo habian visto...esto sería un infierno.

 _=Hace 5 minutos atrás=_

 _Después de que ambos jóvenes desaparecieran, la joven reina utilizó su cuerpo como escudo evitando que la familia de la princesa los siguiera, lo cual le ganó los reclamos de los mismos._

 _-Hágase aún lado reina Sheba- dijo el rey Kouen en un tono muy serio mientras trataba de pasar por aquella puerta donde su hermana y el mocoso ese habían desaparecido._

 _-¡Quítese anciana! que tengo que matar a Aladdin por su traición, mi hermosa hermana no debe ser desflorada por ese….traidor- decía un furico Kouha mientras era detenido por una apenada Hakuei quien estaba totalmente avergonzada del comportamiento de su familia._

 _-Así es reina mi hermana Kougyoku...será monja… así que hágase a un lado- dijo solemnemente Koumei ganándose una mirada asesina por ambas femeninas gracias a su mal comentario._

 _-Ese chibi le va a pegar sus costumbres pervertidas y no lo podemos permitir- dijo extrañamente el joven Judar pues era muy raro que actuará de manera seria._

 _-En primer lugar, no soy una anciana...mocoso- dijo la reina mirando directamente a Kouha con ojos asesinos y esta misma mirada la recibió por parte del pequeño príncipe de Kou._

 _-Y en segundo lugar, creo Kouen-dono que una alianza entre nuestros reinos nos sería de mucho beneficio…¿no lo cree?- dijo la reina tratando de ser lo más diplomáticamente posible ya que si fuera por ella...ya hubiera ahorcado a todos esos mocosos._

 _-Aún si fuera lo más beneficioso posible, no vendería la felicidad de mi hermana- decía Kouen mientras rechazaba la oferta realizada por la reina de Alma Toran._

 _-Le aseguro que ese no sería el caso, creame que podría asegurar que su hermana es feliz al lado de mi hijo- dijo la reina un poco más calmada, pues había comprendido que los jóvenes no solo estaban actuando celosamente porque si...si no que realmente estaban preocupados por su hermana._

 _-¿Como esta tan segura?- dijo ahora receloso Kouha._

 _-Podría decirse que es un instinto de madre, pero podemos comprobarlo…¿si ustedes lo quieren así?- Sheba podría considerarse extraña y tosca en algunos aspectos pero jamás se equivocaba en los sentimientos de las personas y sabía que su hijo sentía algo por esa joven que acaba de conocer._

 _-De acuerdo- dijeron los tres príncipes, y tanto Hakuei como Judar tan solo se quedaron viendo con curiosidad a la reina._

 _-Entonces síganme- dijo guiandolos por una puerta que se encontraba al lado de la cual habían desaparecido los jóvenes._

 **Aladdin POV**

Sabía que no debí haber confiado en mi madre, ella me vendería por un bolillo...bueno realmente no, ese fue mi padre y solo una vez...y con el abuelo David por un libro...pero fue hace mucho, me estoy saliendo del tema, la verdad el ambiente en la habitación era muy pesado y el hecho de que los hermanos psicópatas de Kougyoku estuvieran mirándome fijamente no me ayudaba para nada, y creo que no era el único pues el ligero temblor que sentía por parte de Kougyoku me decía que ella también se encontraba bastante nerviosa, así que respire profundo para tranquilizar mis nervios y una vez que paso esto, tome más fuerte la mano de Kougyoku para darle fuerza y así ambos nos acercamos a tomar asiento frente de los ahí reunidos, aunque para nuestra desgracia la mesa era circular por lo cual yo termine sentado al lado de Kouha y Kougyoku al lado de su hermano Koumei, quedando de frente a mis padres y al rey Kouen.

-Suelta la mano de mi hermana mocoso...o te la cortaré- dijo en un tono tétrico el rey Kouen yo me estremecí por su mirada.

-Rey Kouen dijimos que no utilizariamos la violencia- dijo mi madre mientras le sonreía al rey pero pude sentir como por debajo de la mesa le dio una patada...mi padre como siempre ni se inmuto ante las acciones de mi madre.

-NO- todos nos sorprendimos ante la respuesta de Kougyoku, pero creo que aún más sus hermanos.

-¿Kougyoku me vas a cambiar por él?….pero yooo soooy tu onii-chaaaaaan- decía entre lloriqueos Kouha mientras abrazaba a Kougyoku por el brazo.

-No es eso Kouha onii-sama, es solo que no quiero que le hagan daño a Aladdin...yo fui quien tomo su mano y soy yo quien no quiere soltarla- dijo Kougyoku de la manera más dulce calmando a su hermano pero al final viendo a su hermano mayor.

-Estas diciendo que te sientes cómoda al tomar la mano del mocoso, aún cuando se acaban de conocer- dijo el señor Kouen quien tenía una mirada terrible parecía que estaba a punto de enfurecerse.

-Lo que estoy diciendo hermano...es que yo…- dijo Kougyoku poniéndose súbitamente de pie y podía ver que se encontraba algo contrariada yo por mi parte también me paré a su lado intentando darle mi apoyo, pero ella solo se giro en mi dirección y mirándome con los ojos llorosos dijo algo que cambio mi mundo en un instante.

-Yo creo que...siento algo por ti- dijo dejándome a mí y a los presentes en un profundo silencio.

 **Kougyoku POV**

Tonta..tonta..tonta como se te ocurre decirlo enfrente de tus hermanos, ahora si lo mataran pero a una parte de mi no le importa pues yo solo quería que Aladdin lo supiera, creo que el sentir que mis hermanos me alejaría de él despertó algo dentro de mi que gritó que no quería alejarse del príncipe, y aunque aún no pueda darle un nombre a este sentimiento estoy segura que no quiero soltarlo...aún y si significa ir en contra de mis hermanos.

-Yo...yo me siento del mismo modo- dijo Aladdin sacándome de mi trance.

-No se que clase de sentimiento es este que siento pero...quiero saber que significa...yo quiero conocerte más Kougyoku...saber tus sueños, tus esperanzas y anhelos….y quiero que también me conozcas como soy- dijo Aladdin tomándome de ambas manos y mirándome fijamente yo por mi parte sentía de nuevo latir mi corazón frenéticamente.

-Entonces es un hecho- dijo la reina Sheba sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación.

-¿Qué es un hecho madre?- pregunto apenado Aladdin hacia su madre.

-Es un hecho que ustedes sienten algo, lo cual me alegra mucho mis pequeños- dijo la reina mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos abrazaba, yo podía sentir la calidez de una madre al fin y me sentí muy feliz. Al separarnos pude ver que mis hermanos me veían fijamente pero ya no veía enfado en sus miradas, sino que era algo parecido a la nostalgia.

-¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos Kougyoku?- dijo mi hermano Kouen quien se acercó hacia a mi y yo solté a Aladdin para tomar las manos de mi hermano.

-Lo estoy...hermano, yo quiero estar junto a Aladdin- dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Entonces...eres libre de seguir el camino que tu creas- dijo mi hermano mayor mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente, yo ante esta acción solo pude acercarme a abrazarlo, poco después sentí que el correspondio el abrazo y además sentí a Koumei abrazándome también.

-Entonces es ¿todo?...¿me dejaras?- dijo la voz quebrada de Kouha detrás de nosotros, yo me separe de mis hermanos mayores para mirarlo, él parecía a punto de llorar, yo inmediatamente lo abrace fuertemente mientras trataba de no soltarme a llorar.

-Nunca te dejaré Kouha...eres mi hermano...mi otra mitad...jamás te abandonaría- le dije con una sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta, no pude resistir más y deje que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos, pues después de todo Kouha siempre había estado conmigo y no quería dejarlo.

-Nadie será abandonado, Kougyoku tu y mi hijo deben estar seguros de cuáles son sus sentimientos y hacia donde los llevaran estos, si ustedes deciden estar juntos será porque sus sentimientos están claros pero como aún no es así, yo les propongo que mi hijo te comience a cortejar de manera que puedan crear un lazo más fuerte y para que tu aún no abandones a tu familia...si ustedes deciden estar juntos tendrán todo nuestro apoyo- dijo el rey Solomon tranquilizarnos a Kouha y a mi.

-Pienso lo mismo que papá, Kougyoku- dijo Aladdin mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas aún y cuando seguía abrazada de Kouha.

-Rey Kouen, príncipe Koumei y Kouha...yo el principe Aladdin les pido de la manera más humilde que me permitan cortejar a su pequeña hermana- dijo Aladdin mientras se inclinaba ante mis hermanos.

-Creo que no hace falta tanto formalismo mocoso, después de todo aunque nos negaramos nuestra hermana no nos escucharía- dijo Kouen quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Entonces si no hay ningún problema, creo que podemos hacerlo oficial ¿no?- dijo la reina Sheba mientras se mostraba totalmente emocionada, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?- preguntó dudoso Aladdin.

-A anunciar su compromiso por supuesto-

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora: Chan chan chaaaan, jaja la verdad me divertí mucho haciendo estos dos últimos episodios, si les soy sincera quise evitar mucho drama puesta en esta historia quise concentrarme solo en el romance y en cosas lindas, así que es por eso que no quise que Kouen y compañía interfirieran tanto.**

 **No me maten por actualizar un día después de lo prometido jaja pero tenia un pequeño bloqueo de escritura y me fastidió tanto que no pude terminar ayer perooo lo prometido es deuda y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 **Flair wolf 25: Thak you :) I hope that you enjoy this episode.**

 **Julia Bruninger: Thank you for your comments, don't worry my English isn't good too but I try :) I hope that you enjoy this episode too.**

 **juliakekse: Thank you! I love the Alakou too, I think that this pairing is very loveable, I hope that you follow and enjoy this story.**

 **blue kirito: Aladdin es un amor, aún no entiendo porque nos dejaron sin parejas canon en Magi, fue tan injusto aunque no me quejo del Alamor... pero quería ver más :( #Alakou forever jajaja**

 **potteryca: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero seguir regalandote capítulos emocionantes, pues estoy pensando en los últimos episodios de esta historia :D**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	8. Apariencias

**Magi y sus personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Kougyoku POV**

Me desperté un poco desorientada de mi sueño, la verdad me tomo un poco darme cuenta que estaba en mi cama y en mi habitación, y no en aquel lejano baile en donde conocí a mi prometido…

Y aunque haya pasado ya un año desde que nos comprometimos en ese baile, no eh visto a Aladdin desde entonces...todo debido a la guerra en el reino de Musta´sin. Todo inició como un pequeño motín de rebeldes en contra del rey pero la situación se volvió más seria cuando los mismos soldados se opusieron al rey, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando secuestraron a la joven princesa del reino y amiga de Aladdin...la princesa Dunya.

Justamente al finalizar el baile llegaron los mensajeros a notificar lo que estaba sucediendo en el reino y fue en ese instante cuando Aladdin en compañía de Ali Baba partieron hacia Musta´sin para ayudar a la princesa, yo por mi parte solo pude quedarme ahí mientras veía a mi prometido alejarse de mí...sin mirar nunca hacia atrás.

Poco después mi hermano Kouen decidió que era momento de partir de regreso a Kou para poder apoyar desde un lugar seguro a los reyes de Alma Toran si la situación así lo requería, por lo que partimos rápidamente y solo pude despedirme tristemente de los reyes quienes me abrazaron para reconfortarme un poco por tan abrupta despedida de su hijo.

Y así fue como abandoné el reino de Alma Toran, con el corazón triste y un nudo en la garganta…

Pero un mes después comencé a recibir cartas de Aladdin diciéndome como se encontraba y preguntándome cosas acerca de mí, esta pequeña correspondencia entre ambos me ayudaba a sanar un poco mi tristeza y aumentaba mis ganas de verlo nuevamente.

Y fue de esta manera como pudimos conocernos un poco mejor por ejemplo Aladdin me conto que de mas pequeño tenia la costumbre pervertida de lanzarse hacia los senos de las mujeres costumbre que le duro muy poco ya que la reina Sheba se la quito a base de golpes y regaños, me provoco risa imaginándome a la reina en tal estado. Yo le conté de la vez cuando era pequeña había maquillado a Judar mientras dormía y le había peinado en dos coletas y como después de que el despertara me siguiera totalmente enfurecido por todo el palacio amenazando con cortar mi cabello con unas tijeras, mientras su maquillaje se había corrido dándole un aspecto macabro.

Pero a pesar de la correspondencia aun lo extrañaba locamente, creo que a cada carta incrementaba más y más mis ansias de verlo, la tristeza me embargaba cada día y ni mis hermanos ni Judar podían ayudarme a levantarme el animo. La única persona que me acompañaba en mi pena era mi amiga Morg, pues su situación era muy similar con Ali Baba, se que Morg es muy fuerte pero tanto tiempo lejos de Ali Baba comenzaba a afectarle también a ella podía notarlo en su mirada aunque ella no lo dijera.

Era una de esas tardes que pasábamos juntas bebiendo el té o hablando de cosas más alegres cuando llego de improviso mi primo Hakuryuu.

-Bellas damas me permiten unirme a ustedes- Hakuryuu a pesar de que nos conocíamos de casi toda la vida siempre nos trataba como todo un caballero.

-Claro- respondio Morg regalándole una sonrisa y vi como mi primo se sonrojo, no era un secreto para mi que Hakuryuu gustaba de Morg desde que eran niños, pero no pudo evitar que mi amiga se enamorara de Ali Baba y me daba un poco de pena porque al parecer aun después de mucho tiempo mi primo aun tenia sentimientos por ella.

-Hakuryuu-chan que sorpresa que nos vengas a visitar por lo general es más común verte peleando con Judar o Kouha- dije de forma picara mandándole una indirecta a mi primo quien captándola directamente mi miro sonrojado y nervioso.

-Eeen…en realidad venia a invitarlas a un lugar- dijo en un tono nervioso mientras esquivaba nuestras miradas curiosas.

-¿Invitarnos?- preguntamos Morg y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Así es habrá un baile en el reino de Reim y Sherezade-sama me pidió que las llevara conmigo-

-Sherezade- dijimos Morg y yo sorprendidas ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no sabíamos nada de nuestra amiga pues por una enfermedad que padecía tuvo que permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de las personas mientras se recuperaba.

-¿Cómo esta?¿Su enfermedad desapareció?¿Hace cuanto regreso a Reim?- fueron las preguntas con las que bombardeamos a Hakuryuu.

-Por lo poco que me explico, me dijo que su enfermedad había desaparecido y de hecho fue por esto mismo que planearon el baile en honor a su mejoría, me pidió que ambas fueran para poder platicar con ustedes- explico un poco menos nervioso.

-Cuenta con nosotras Hakuryuu-chan ¿Cuándo es el baile?- dijimos ambas a la vez emocionadas con la idea de volver a ver a nuestra amiga de largos cabellos dorados.

-Es esta noche- dijo ante nuestra cara de shock.

-Pero no tengo un vestido preparado- dijo Morg totalmente ida.

-Y yo aun no le pido permiso a Kouen nii-sama y no creo que me lo de- dije pues mi hermano era muy estricto en ese aspecto.

-No se preocupen Sherezade-sama les envió de regalo un vestido a cada una y no te preocupes por Kouen, el permiso lo pidió Sherezade-sama ya todo esta listo para irnos solo faltaba darles la noticia a ambas, pero hay que partir rápido para llegar a tiempo-

-Entonces que estamos esperando- dije tomando a Morg de la mano mientras ambas corríamos emocionadas hacia la entrada del castillo para tomar el carruaje.

Tardamos alrededor de tres horas en llegar al imponente palacio de Reim, un palacio enorme cubierto de oro y detalles brillantes aquí la gente vestía en su mayoría vestidos blancos y vaporosos sueltos que mostraban la figura de las mujeres quienes trenzaban sus largos cabellos con flores o adornos bellísimos que las hacia lucir hermosas y naturales.

En cuanto entramos al palacio fuimos recibidos por Titus el hermano mayor de Sherezade.

-Bienvenidas a nuestro palacio bellas damas- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Titus era un príncipe muy apuesto y de una gran corazón y sabiduría, amaba a su reino enormemente y no era por nada, pero tenia la creencia de que sería un gran rey en un futuro.

-Titus que alegría vernos de nuevo- dije acercándome a darle un pequeño abrazo pues lo consideraba como otro hermano al igual que a Sherezade.

-Es bueno verte Kougyoku te ves más hermosa- dijo guiñándome un ojo pero conocía a Titus lo suficiente para saber que estaba bromeando conmigo pues sabia que el únicamente tenia ojos para su prometida.

-Adulador- fue el turno de Morg de saludarle con un fuerte abrazo que hizo que nuestro amigo se pusiera azul por un instante.

-Tan salvaje como bella- dijo después de recuperar el aliento.

-"Hola Hakuryuu es un gusto verte" "Yo también Titus"- dijo Hakuryuu malhumorado pues Titus lo había ignorado del todo.

-Lo siento Haku, pero me distraje por tanta belleza-

-Si claro- dijo Hakuryuu

-Pero ahora que estamos reunidos por favor lleven a las bellas damas a su recamara para que se preparen para el baile- dijo hacia las jóvenes mucamas de palacio.

-Titus… ¿Sherezade?- pregunte pues quería verla, Titus solo me sonrió.

-La veras en el baile Kougyoku- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Después de despedirnos de Titus nos guiaron a nuestra habitación por fortuna era una habitación para Morg y para mí, una vez ahí nos bañaron y perfumaron y nos vistieron con dos hermosos vestidos que eran el regalo de nuestra amiga ambos eran iguales solo que en colores y detalles distintos el de Morg era blanco y dejaba parte de su vientre al descubierto al igual que tenia aberturas en los lados mientras tenia un tocado con flores en su cabeza **(el vestido del baile en Sindria** ). En cambio, el mío era de un color dorado tenue sin mangas y era sujetado por el cuello tenia el frente del vestido corto casi a mitad de mi pierna por sobre la rodilla, pero la parte de atrás caía hasta el suelo en una cola un poco larga y mi cabello fue trenzado dejando que unos mechones cayeran al lado de mi rostro y para terminar me pusieron una corona de flores amarillas sobre mi cabeza dándome un aspecto muy puro y natural.

Una vez listas nos dirigimos hacia el salón principal pues Hakuryuu nos había dicho que tenia cosas que hablar con Titus y tuvo que partir antes que nosotras, al llegar al salón quedamos maravilladas al ver a tantas personas y jóvenes muy hermosas, el reino de Reim era muy extenso y lleno de vida por lo cual la energía del lugar te llenaba de sentimientos buenos, tanto Morg como yo por un momento pudimos evitar la tristeza que teníamos y disfrutar del momento.

Comimos, saludamos a algunos conocidos e incluso conocimos a nuevas personas, el baile avanzaba sin contratiempos cuando de pronto apareció el rey Mu acompañado de Titus.

-Buenas noches a todos es un placer contar con su compañía esta noche y sobre todo por un motivo muy especial ustedes sabrán que la salud de mi hija menor Sherezade no era la mejor hasta hace unos años pero nuestra princesa dando todo lo mejor de si pudo derrotar la enfermedad que la asolaba y ahora esta nuevamente con nosotros y es por eso que este baile es en honor a ella…así que les pido le den una fuerte bienvenida a nuestra princesa Sherezade- dijo el rey para que detrás de el apareciera nuetra amiga en un hermoso vestido blanco sosteniendo su cetro herencia de su madre y coronada con flores pertenecientes a Reim, ella miro a toda la multitud y regalo una hermosa sonrisa ante la sorpresa de todos.

Los gritos de felicidad y jubilo no se hicieron esperar y fue de esta manera como Sherezade y Titus abrieron el baile, como la primera pareja, cabe decir que Morg y yo nos encontrábamos bastante felices de ver a nuestra amiga bien después de haber sufrido tanto.

-¿Quieren bailar?- fue la voz de Hakuryuu la que nos saco de nuestros pensamientos mientras nos extendía una mano en señal de espera a su proposición, yo mire a mi amiga Morg.

-Comiencen ustedes Morg yo tengo algo de sed- dije lo cual era verdad ya que el clima de Reim era muy caluroso, mi amiga y mi primo aceptaron y partieron hacia la pista de baile, mientras yo me abría paso hacia el lugar donde estaban las bebidas.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando mi mirada capto algo de reojo una cabellera azul, de pronto sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido, el tiempo parecido congelarse e inmediatamente giré mi cabeza en aquella dirección esperando que mi vista me estuviera jugando una mala pasada y que aquella persona que llevaba del brazo y le sonreía a una joven de cabellera verde azulado no fuera mi propio Aladdin. No pude evitar mirarlos pues parecían hechos el uno al otro, ambos eran hermosos y yo me sentía tan pequeña e insignificante a su lado, no sabia como sentirme pues Aladdin en su ultima carta no menciono nada sobre su regreso…esto que significaba…acaso el volvió por ella y no por mi…entonces esto es todo… no pude evitar que unas lagrimas escaparan de mi rostro y antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí pude sentir una mano que tomo la mía, al reaccionar y girarme pude ver a mi amiga Sherezade mirarme con una sonrisa pero al notar mis lagrimas dicha sonrisa desapareció y reacciono llevándome de la mano lejos del salón, de todos y de él…

-¿Kougyoku que te sucede?- dijo mi amiga mientras me sentaba y me tomaba de ambas manos, yo no podía responder sentía un nudo muy fuerte en mi garganta que me impedia hablar.

-Yo…él….no me dijo….y ella- las palabras salían cortas y confusas de mi boca.

-¿El?- dijo Sherezade mientras me veía con preocupación en su mirar.

-Yo….mi prometido está aquí pero con otra persona…yo…el no me dijo….estaba ayudando en una guerra….yo- dije entrecortadamente.

Sherezade solo me abrazo y dejo que llorara hasta el cansancio en su regazo hasta que saque todo de mi sistema, todas las lagrimas y sobre todo el dolor de mi corazón.

-Debe haber una explicación Kougyoku, no debes tener ideas equivocadas, debes hablar con el- dijo mi amiga una vez que me noto más calmada.

-No lo sé… yo no se si seré capaz- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento…estaba tan feliz de verte mejor y ahora siento que lo arruine lo siento Sherezade realmente me alegra verte bien- continúe diciendo mientras volvía a abrazar a mi amiga.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte Kougyoku aunque me hubiera gustado verte en otra situación- dijo haciendo referencia a esta situación.

-Yo también pero sabes de alguna manera creo que era obvio, el era alguien que brillaba mucho para terminar con alguien como yo- dije mientras agachaba la mirada mientras reía vacíamente.

-Kougyoku no digas tonterías, tu eres una persona maravillosa- dijo Sherezade a modo de regaño.

Estaba por contestarle cuando de súbito la habitación fue abierta y por ella entro un agitado Titus que rápidamente tomo a su hermana por los hombros.

-Hermana ¿Por qué desapareciste?...me asustaste- dijo Titus realmente preocupado.

-Fue mi culpa Titus lo lamento, me sentí algo mal y tu hermana solo me estaba ayudando…lo siento- dije mirando a mis amigos, Titus al ver un poco mis ojos rojos de llorar decidió no preguntar nada solo me regalo un pequeño abrazo y nos pidió que regresáramos al baile una vez que me sintiera mejor, y volvió a dejarnos solas.

-Hay que volver- le dije a mi amiga y ella no muy convencida me dijo que si estaba segura a lo que yo para no preocuparla más le dije que lo estaba, así que limpiando mi rostro y tomando fuerzas de no se donde nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el salón.

Una vez de vuelta al salón mi amiga fue rodeaba por muchas personas que deseaban hablar con ella por lo cual para no preocuparla más le dije que iría con Morgiana y Hakuryuu ya que pensé que también estarían preocupados, al pasar entre la gente solo buscaba a mi primo y a mi amiga pues no quería ver a Aladdin nuevamente o sentiría que me derrumbaría de nuevo.

Pero pareciera que la mala suerte esta de mi lado pues al mirar hacia la pista de baile para buscar a Morg pude ver a Aladdin bailando de la mano de aquella chica, ambos se sonreían y parecían estar en su propio mundo yo volviendo a sentir como algo oscuro se apoderaba de mi opte por irme hacia la habitación que nos habían dado a Morg y a mi y estaba a punto de cumplir mi cometido cuando alguien se interpuso en mi camino pero estaba tan encismada en mis pensamientos que solo al mirar hacia arriba pude ver a la persona que me extendía su mano en señal de pedirme que bailara con él y no se si fue el despecho o el hecho de que quería alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza que tome su mano.

-Me encantaría bailar con usted Sinbad-sama- dije regalándole una leve inclinación en señal de respeto.

 **Notas de la autora: Merezco el infierno lo se jajaja vuelvo y solo para esto pero les prometo que hay una explicación así que perdonen mi vida.**

 **Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **:)**


End file.
